


La lionne et la tigresse

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Lesbians, Animal Transformation, Baby Tigers, Boxing, Breakfast in Bed, Briefly lost kid, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Fluff, Hangover, Hide and Seek, Inspired By Tumblr, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Minor Injuries, Morning Cuddles, Party, Powerful Queen x Dipshit Energy, Tiger cubs - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Inspiré d'une idée tumblr. Une journée dans la vie de Judy et Savannah, deux métamorphes follement amoureuses élevant une portée de cinq tigreaux sur une île, une réserve pour la protection des métamorphes.





	La lionne et la tigresse

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, tout le monde! Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un one-shot inspiré d'un post tumblr absolument à croquer que vous pouvez retrouver ici : https://torisfeather.tumblr.com/post/182738108390/its-cute-guys-nothing-but-respect-for-my-lesbian
> 
> Bonne lecture!

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit la musique entraînante et le bruit des coups sur le mannequin d'entraînement. Judy s'empara de son portable et décrocha, encore pleine de sueur, sans même prendre le temps de retrouver son souffle.

— Judy?

— Savannah ! » s'enthousiasma la jeune femme, et la queue tigrée en bas de son dos se mit à onduler de joie. Elle eut un large sourire tout en crocs et en belles dents bien aiguisées en poursuivant. « Oh, ta voix me manquait, ma chérie ! Tu as choisi une robe pour ce soir ? Gail dit que ce sera chic, mais bon, toi, tu auras l'air d'un top model, quoi que tu portes. Est-ce qu'on a encore du bœuf, pour les petits ? Je peux passer à la boucherie sin…

— Judy, Judy, s'il-te-plaît, » l'interrompit la voix de l'autre côté du combiné.

La tigresse fronça immédiatement les sourcils et ses oreilles duveteuses se tendirent vers l'arrière.

— Désolée, il se passe quelque chose ?

— Non, enfin pas exactement. Ce n'est sûrement pas si grave, mais je me demandais si tu pouvais venir m'aider ?

— Oui, oui, sans problème, » assura Judy. Elle coinça le téléphone contre son épaule pour commencer à retirer ses protections tout en parlant. « Je suis au dojo, mon service a fini plus tôt. Où est-ce que je vais ?

— Au parc.

— Au parc ? » Judy marqua un temps de surprise. « Pourquoi au parc ? » Elle rapporta ses affaires dans le vestiaire vide et mit le téléphone sur haut-parleur pour pouvoir se changer tout en écoutant.

— J'y suis allée avec les petits, cet après-midi. Il faisait chaud, je me suis dit que le soleil leur ferait du bien- bon, peu importe. Le souci c'est qu'ils ont voulu jouer à cache-cache, et je n'arrive pas à retrouver Kim.

Judy hésita entre la grimace et la fierté. Kim était très douée pour se cacher, étant la plus petite parmi ses frères et sœurs. D'un côté, c'était un talent très utile. De l'autre, c'était un cauchemar pour la surveiller.

— Tu as essayé de l'appeler en disant qu'elle a gagné ?

— Oui, et ils s'y sont tous mis aussi, mais elle n'a pas répondu. J'ai peur qu'elle soit sortie du parc.

— Non, non, elle ferait pas ça, elle est trop petite… » Judy fourra ses vêtements sales dans son sac et, de retour dans son pantalon à pince et ses chaussures de ville, courut jusqu'à la sortie, son téléphone coincé contre l'oreille, saluant d'un signe de tête son professeur, un vieux panda roux qui se prenait beaucoup trop au sérieux et ronchonna en la voyant partir en avance. « Ne bouge pas, reste avec les petits, je te rejoins.

— Oui, on t'attend. Merci Judy.

— Pas de souci, chaton, c'est normal ! » gazouilla tendrement la tigresse. Elle eut un sourire amusé lorsque Savannah ne répondit pas, probablement embarrassée par le petit nom. « À tout de suite ! »

— A tout de suite, ma chérie, » répondit la plus jeune.

Judy raccrocha, souriant tendrement malgré l'inquiétude. Kim ne pouvait pas être très loin, mais avec quatre autres bambins à surveiller, elle se doutait que Savannah ne puisse pas fouiller le parc à fond. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne s'était pas  _encore_  fait attraper par un de ces touristes qui se croyaient à la foire agricole dès qu'ils voyaient un petit animal. Il y en avait vraiment qui se croyaient tout permis !

Inutile de prendre le bus, le dojo n'était qu'à quelques minutes du parc. Judy se mit à trottiner hâtivement, laissant les autres passants s'écarter sur son passage – c'est qu'une femme de sa trempe, ça en imposait, surtout lorsqu'elle faisait sa tête de bête fauve en chasse. Elle ralentit en voyant les grilles du parc, surveillant les alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'humain portant dans ses bras une petite fille ou une tigreaude, voire un paquet suspect qui bougerait, des fois que…

À première vue, pas de kidnappeur amateur de félin dans les parages. Judy poursuivit sa route à travers le portail, l'œil aux aguets, appelant le nom de sa fille à la cantonade. Mais si Kim s'était cachée, et ne répondait pas aux appels, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution pour la retrouver.

Elle se demanda brièvement s'il valait mieux qu'elle se change, son odorat était tellement plus développé sous son autre forme – mais non, pas maintenant, elle préférait avoir ses mains pour attraper sa petite chipie. Elle inspira profondément l'air frais du parc, le parfum des fleurs et de l'herbe coupée, les relents de l'humus décomposé sous le pied des arbres, le vent marin venant de la plage…

Elle fit volte-face si violement que son sac siffla dans l'air. Le vent venait de derrière elle, et il transportait une autre odeur familière, de poussière, de lait et d'écorce. Allons bon, elle était donc vraiment sortie ?

Non. Elle l'aurait vue. Mais alors où ? De plus en plus perdue, Judy continua d'appeler le nom de sa fille, continua d'inspirer pour trouver la source de l'odeur. Elle allait se donner le vertige à force, mais où pouvait-elle bien être ?

Son oreille gauche se tendit avant même qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle soupira, mi-perplexe mi-agacée, avant de se tourner vers les buissons bordant le muret du parc. Quelque chose ronflait au milieu du bruissement des feuilles et du grincement du bois. Elle s'approcha, se pencha, et se retint de glousser en voyant sa petite Kim, riquiqui sous sa forme de tigreaude, couchée parmi les branches, ses pattes arrières empêtrées dans les rameaux les plus bas, ronflant comme une bienheureuse. Eh bien, au moins cette fois, elle n'aurait pas à aller la chercher au bureau des douanes.

— Sors de là, ma petite puce, » roucoula Judy en tendant les bras pour attraper sa progéniture.

Par réflexe, Kim lui mordit la main, à moitié réveillée, mais sans lui faire le moindre mal. Judy ne tiqua même pas et se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée.

— Toi, il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion, » grogna-t-elle doucement.

Puis elle sortit son téléphone d'une main pour appeler Savannah et lui faire savoir qu'elle avait retrouvé la polissonne.

— Dieu merci, où es-tu ?

— Sortie nord.

— On arriv- Chut, Cam, je parle avec ta mère. On arrive tout de suite.

— Ils sont en forme aujourd'hui, hein ? » gloussa Judy.

— En effet… » grommela Savannah. « Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour être aussi insouciants.

— Ils savent qu'ils ont deux super mamans pour les protéger !

— Ils tiennent de toi surtout, je pense…

— Oh, je suis outrée ! » rit Judy. « Aller, à tout de suite, mon cœur. »

* * *

Elles étaient rentrées, côte à côte. Savannah manœuvrait la poussette à moitié vide et Judy portait dans ses bras deux de ses tigreaux qui avaient fait une crise de jalousie en la voyant bercer la petite Kim endormie. Gérer une portée de bambins n'était pas de tout repos, c'est pourquoi Judy était vraiment très heureuse d'avoir sa compagne avec elle pour l'aider.

Elles vivaient dans un immeuble de la banlieue ouest, non-loin de la forêt, dans un lotissement attribué par les propriétaires de l'île aux « grands félins ». Elles étaient plus exotiques que les mignonnes chiennes et chattes qui peuplaient le centre-ville et les fantasmes des touristes humains en escale, mais aussi moins nombreuses comme représentantes de leur espèce. Avant l'établissement de l'île comme réserve pour les métamorphes, les prédateurs comme elles avaient été chassés presque jusqu'à l'extinction, d'où les mesures de protection mises en place.

Leur appartement était un peu petit pour une famille de sept, mais en rien inconfortable. Une fois arrivées, elles purent installer leur bande de petites terreurs dans le salon et les laisser jouer tranquillement. Judy s'occupait de les surveiller depuis la cuisine en préparant le dîner — du bò bún avec la main lourde sur le bœuf.

Kim regardait des livres d'image sur le canapé, encore un peu assommée par sa longue escapade au parc. Sa sœur, Loan, semblait elle aussi très calme, mais ce n'était certainement pas le cas des trois autres. Cam, Mai et Dan jouaient avec leurs petits animaux en plastique et pour la énième fois s'étaient remis à se disputer quant au nom de chacun d'entre eux. Judy n'essayait pas de calmer le débat, de toute façon les trois petits ne retenaient pas leurs propres suggestions et semblaient surtout se disputer juste pour le plaisir de se contredire.

À dire vrai, elle participait à la discussion en criant ses contributions depuis la cuisine, parce que aussi innocent que ce soit, elle n'allait pas laisser ses enfants nommer un de leurs jouets « Chatina, la princesse des chattes ».

— Judy ?

Elle se retourna avec un petit sursaut et se figea quelques instants, un lent sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Savannah s'était changée et portait maintenant une longue robe jaune vif qui contrastait radieusement sur sa peau noire. Son cou et ses poignets étaient ornés de beaux bijoux en faux or et pierres, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un épais chignon qui dégageait ses oreilles de lionne couleur sable.

— Mon amour, tu es magnifique ! » s'écria Judy. « Viens, viens avec moi ! » ajouta-t-elle en la tirant vers le salon.

— Mais non, le dîner ! » protesta la lionne.

— Il attendra ! Les enfants ! » appela-t-elle. « Regardez comme votre mère est belle ! Regardez Mama Savannah ! »

Cam, Mai et Dan interrompirent leur discussion pendant dix secondes avant de reprendre sans un commentaire. Kim hocha la tête en levant les bras dans l'espoir qu'on la porte, mais Loan, elle, parut très impressionnée par la robe de sa deuxième mère. Le jaune était sa couleur préféré, après tout.

— Merci, trésor, » lui murmura Savannah. « Bien, Judy, va te changer maintenant, ça va être l'heure.

— D'accord, tu finis de faire à manger, » fit Judy en volant un baiser à sa compagne avant de se diriger vers leur chambre.

Savannah ne fit pas de commentaire, mais sourit rêveusement alors même que les enfants chantaient un chœur de « ouh les zamoureuseuh ! ». Elle reposa Kim sur le canapé et retourna à la cuisine pour finir de leur faire à manger.

Pendant qu'elle terminait de faire revenir les nouilles avec le bœuf et les légumes, elle entendit un bruit dans l'entrée, suivi par une cavalcade de petits pas sur le plancher, et avant qu'elle ne puisse éteindre le feu, un cri aigu retentit dans l'appartement.

— Maman ! Tata Carol est là !

Un rire chaleureux et bruyant l'informa qu'en effet, leur voisine venait de faire son entrée. Savannah poussa un petit soupir et sortit de la cuisine pour trouver la jeune femme portant Cam et Dan, un sur chaque bras.

—  _Buenas tardes ! Dios mio_ , Savannah, c'est une nouvelle robe ? Tu es splendide !

— Merci Carol, » sourit Savannah. « Et toi, tu as l'air en forme ! »

Carol rit et fit rebondir les deux petits garçons qu'elle tenait sans effort dans ses bras. Judy et Savannah n'avaient pas de quoi se plaindre en matière de muscles, étant respectivement amatrices de boxe et de course à pied, mais Carol était pratiquement une athlète professionnelle et ses biceps faisaient aisément saliver, même sans prendre en compte sa peau de bronze et ses longues boucles brunes d'où dépassaient des oreilles de puma.

Après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée, Savannah suivit Carol jusqu'au salon où elle laissa Cam et Dan tomber sur le canapé. Les tigreaudes restantes s'empressèrent de lui sauter dessus pour se faire à leur tour balancer à bout de bras.

— Judy n'est pas là ? » demanda Carol.

— Elle finit de se préparer. C'est gentil d'avoir accepté de garder les enfants ce soir.

— Oh, tu sais, ça ne me pose aucun problème, j'adore vos petites boules de poil ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle. « Pas vrai,  _niñitos_  ? Mais oui ! » gazouilla-t-elle à l'adresse des petits qui répondirent par un concert de gloussements.

Même si elle avait grandi sur l'île, Carol était très fière de ses origines sud-américaines et de son accent espagnol à couper au couteau qu'elle entretenait comme d'autres femmes entretiennent leurs ongles. Savannah en riait, mais au fond, elle l'enviait, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Elle-même aurait bien voulu avoir une famille, une origine solide qui la rattacherait au monde extérieur, à des noms comme Isiolo, Kenya, et Afrique.

— Carol ! » s'écria soudain Judy depuis la chambre avant de se jeter sur elle avec affection.

Les deux femmes tournoyèrent un instant sur elles-mêmes en se faisant la bise, et Savannah ne put retenir un rire attendrit lorsqu'elles l'attirèrent au passage dans leur embrassade.

Elle reçut un long baiser sur les lèvres de la part de sa femme avant qu'elles ne s'écartent toutes les trois pour admirer la robe vintage à rayures orange de Judy. Elle était loin d'être neuve, mais c'était la préférée de la tigresse, et Savannah ne s'en plaignait pas. La jupe rebondie au genou rehaussait ses hanches discrètes et soulignait ses jambes gracieuses. Un soupçon de maquillage encadrait ses yeux en amande et sa peau dorée que Savannah avait envie de caresser toute la nuit.

Si seulement elles n'avaient pas à aller à cette fête…

— Bon, aller, faudrait pas être en retard, sinon on va rater tous les bons petits fours ! » déclara Judy. « Mes chéris, on va rentrer tard, on vous voit demain matin, d'accord ? »

Elle entrecoupait ses paroles d'un baiser sur la tête de chacun de ses petits qui répondaient par des moues déçues. Savannah suivit son exemple, embrassant chaque enfant avant de passer la porte d'entrée pendant que Carol annonçait qu'il était l'heure de dîner.

* * *

Les fêtes étaient monnaie courante sur l'île, et la raison était la même que pour tout le reste.

Les touristes.

Plus précisément, les riches amis et associés de la famille Meadowers qui avait fondé et dirigeait la réserve. Savannah n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ils étaient la raison pour laquelle elle était en vie, mais cela ne rendait pas plus attrayante la perspective de rencontrer tous ces humains curieux et indiscrets.

Judy, elle, n'avait aucun problème avec ça, au contraire. Elle était sincère et joueuse, et sa rareté, ainsi que sa participation au programme de reproduction ayant découlé sur sa portée de tigreaux, intéressaient toujours les visiteurs. C'était d'ailleurs bien pour cela que Gail, le capitaine de la police locale pour qui elle travaillait, pensait toujours à elle en premier lorsqu'il avait des invitations à distribuer.

La plupart des invités étaient des inconnus, des humains en visite, des investisseurs à impressionner. Heureusement, il y avait quelques visages familiers. Des membres de la direction, bien sûr, mais aussi, les trois petits-enfants Meadowers : Andrew, Marylin et Ophélia, qui faisaient toujours une apparition au début de la fête sous l'œil vigilant de leurs parents. Le plus âgé n'avait que sept ans. Judy et Savannah les trouvaient adorables dans leurs petits costumes d'adultes, même si leur place n'était clairement pas dans une réception aussi guindée.

Et puis, il y avait ceux qui, comme Judy, se faisaient régulièrement inviter pour leur beauté ou leur rareté. C'est ainsi que la lionne et la tigresse avaient fait la connaissance des pygargues, Val, Valor et Star, trois des membres les plus prisés de la communauté métamorphe du parc. C'était toujours eux que les deux félines saluaient en premier et ce soir ne faisait pas exception.

Judy avait sauté sur Val tandis que Savannah faisait la bise à ses deux partenaires, ravie de les revoir. Elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de croiser les oiseaux, dont le quartier était plutôt situé aux abords de la montagne. En s'approchant de Star, elle remarqua l'arrondi de son ventre et haussa les sourcils, un sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres.

— Star, est-ce que tu es… ? » dit-elle, laissant à l'oiselle le soin de confirmer ou de réfuter sa supposition.

La jeune femme eut un sourire timide, mais heureux, lorsqu'elle hocha la tête, couvée par le regard tendre de Valor et Val.

— Quoi ? » demanda Judy en remarquant le silence des trois oiseaux de proie. Puis elle vit la façon dont Star gardait une main posée sur la forme bombée de son abdomen, et son visage s'éclaira. « Vous allez être parents ?! Oh mon Dieu, félicitations, c'est merveilleux ! » s'écria-t-elle en prenant Star dans ses bras. « Est-ce que tu sais qui est le père ?

— Les deux, j'espère ! Avec un peu de chance, » pouffa Star en regardant ses époux.

— Moi, j'espère que ce sera Val, » sourit Valor en caressant la crête de plumes blanches qui ornait la lisière des cheveux noirs de son compagnon.

— Pas faux. Si l'un d'eux commence à faire des sculptures de hipster avec ce qu'il trouve dans le nid, on saura que c'est le tien, » plaisanta Val.

Le bras de Valor s'enroula aussitôt autour de sa tête pour lui faire une prise. Leurs énormes ailes brunes se hérissèrent dans leur dos tandis qu'ils jouaient à se battre.

— Pour la dernière fois, c'est de l'art contemporain !

— De l'art de hipster !

— Mais quels gamins… » se plaignit Star. « Et dire qu'ils vont être pères. »

Judy et Savannah rirent de bon cœur avant de s'éloigner pour se mêler à la foule et profiter de la soirée.

Le temps passa lentement. Judy avait dévalisé le buffet et parlait volontiers avec les invités de son travail, de son amour pour les sports de combat, des exploits de ses petits, et de la beauté de sa compagne. Savannah aussi avait eu à répondre à son lot de questions, et contrairement à la plus âgée, remarquait aisément et repoussait d'un regard noir les lorgnades salaces et gestes déplacés faciles à rater au milieu de tant de personnes. Très vite, toute cette attention l'avait fatiguée et elle avait laissé Judy s'amuser seule.

Elle avait pris une flute de champagne et s'était discrètement exilée sur le balcon, là où le bruit des conversations et le volume de la musique étaient tolérables. Il faisait un peu froid, mais c'était plus agréable que l'agitation générale à l'intérieur du duplex qui accueillait la réception. En contrebas, les lumières du centre-ville formaient une tapisserie scintillante et colorée.

Elle ne travaillait pas le lendemain matin, ce qui était le bienvenu après une fête de ce genre. Il lui était déjà arrivé de devoir faire sa tournée de livraisons après seulement deux heures de sommeil, puis de devoir s'occuper des enfants l'après-midi, pendant le service de Judy. Mais cela ne s'était pas reproduit, sa compagne s'était assagie après deux ou trois nuits dans le salon. On ne croirait vraiment pas que la tigresse était la plus âgée des deux, mais voilà.

Après un long moment passé à contempler la nuit, saluant de temps à autres un éventuel fumeur ou une autre personne venue prendre un bol d'air, un cri retourna ses oreilles vers l'arrière. Savannah fit volte-face pour apercevoir, à travers la baie vitrée, Judy, une demi-fesse posée sur une chaise, une main en l'air devant elle, couverte de sang. Le cœur de la lionne fit une embardée et elle se précipita à l'intérieur.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle à la première personne qui croisa son regard, un lapin qui prit aussitôt la fuite.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis les reposa sur Judy qui observait toujours sa main ensanglantée d'un air hébété, entourée par quelques invités perplexes. Elle s'approcha et prit sa main entre ses doigts, tâchant d'examiner les dégâts. Quelques bouts de verre étaient plantés dans sa paume, et maintenant qu'elle y prêtait attention, les restes d'une flute de champagne étaient éparpillés au sol.

— Savannah, » murmura Judy, des larmes dans ses yeux hagards.

— Judy, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Savannah, même si elle se doutait maintenant de la nature de l'accident.

— C'est le-lui, là, qu'a dit qu'j'étais pus jolie que toi ! » accusa-t-elle en tendant le doigt vers un point imprécis de la foule. « Mais c'est toi qui es plus belle que tout tout tooooout le monde ici !

— Judy, tu empestes, combien de verres tu as bu ?

— Heu… J'sais pus.

Savannah soupira, et faillit même pousser un petit rire.

— Beaucoup trop.

— Mais non, sont tout p'tits, les verres !

— Et tu es ivre quand même. Messieurs-dames, » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers leurs spectateurs, « veuillez nous excuser.

— Non, non, non, mon amour, t'excuses pas pour moi ! » se lamenta Judy, et ignorant ses coupures, elle fit de grands gestes en montrant sa compagne. « Vous voyez, c'est à ça que ça ressemble, la femme parfaite ! Vous avez vu ? Dommage pour vous, c'est la mienne-euh ! » chantonna-t-elle, et cette fois, Savannah se mit vraiment à rire.

Elle aida la tigresse à se relever et la mena à l'écart, loin des curieux et près de la sortie. Lorsqu'elle sortit son téléphone, une voix l'interrompit.

— J'ai déjà appelé un taxi, ne vous embêtez pas.

M. Meadowers se tenait à côté d'elles, une petite trousse de secours à la main. Savannah et Judy firent toutes deux une grimace penaude. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Judy repartait complètement ivre, mais la tigresse ne savait pas se contrôler, ni dire non lorsqu'on lui proposait un autre verre. Heureusement, le vieux père Meadowers ne s'en offusquait jamais. Selon ses dires, il s'ennuierait s'il n'y avait pas toujours au moins un accident lors de ses réceptions.

Il aida Savannah à asseoir Judy contre un mur. Un employé apporta une bassine et un verre d'eau tandis qu'il s'employait à ôter les morceaux de verre à la pince à épiler pour les réunir dans un mouchoir en papier qui se tachait lentement de sang. À chaque éclat qu'il parvenait à déloger, Judy poussait un petit gémissement aigu et Savannah lui caressait les cheveux.

— Navrée pour cet incident, M. Meadowers.

— Allons, ça ne fait rien. Je suis content que vous profitiez autant de la soirée.

— Tout de même.

— Allons, ne m'ôtez pas l'occasion de jouer à l'infirmier, » plaisanta-t-il.

Il examina scrupuleusement la paume de Judy pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait oublié aucun morceau, puis entreprit de la nettoyer avec une gaze et du désinfectant que Savannah tenait pour lui. Judy pleurait en silence. Savannah ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle vit les taches humides sur le tissu de sa robe.

— Judy, tu as mal ? Tu as besoin de vomir ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète malgré la blessure superficielle.

— N-non, je suis désolééée, » gémit Judy en reniflant.

— Allons, je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas grave, » voulut la rassurer M. Meadowers.

— Mais j'ai cassé un verre ! Faut que je vous rembourse, mais j'ai pas de sous pour payer, là, et en plus je sais pas combien il coûtait, ça coûte combien un verre de champagne ? Il était pas vide en plus, donc ça doit coûter moins cher qu'un verre plein…

— Judy, Judy, chut, tout va bien, on en reparlera quand tu seras sobre, d'accord mon trésor ? » murmura Savannah en lui frottant le dos de sa main libre.

Judy cessa de babiller, son regard humide fixé sur sa femme. M. Meadowers riait en bandant sa main qui ne saignait déjà presque plus.

— Inutile de parler de quoi que ce soit, j'ai plus de flutes à champagne que je ne peux compter.

— Nous aimerions tout de même…

— Non, Savannah, » dit-il fermement en levant les yeux.

Elle déglutit. Le vieil humain utilisait rarement ce regard sérieux qui lui donnait l'impression d'être à nouveau une petite lionceaune perdue.

— Vous êtes mes invitées et mes protégées en tant que membres de cette réserve. Vous ne me devez rien de plus que votre présence.

— Oui, monsieur.

— Merci.

Il sourit à nouveau et termina sa tâche. Judy, le regard toujours fixé sur Savannah, semblait à peine se rendre compte qu'il avait fini de bander sa blessure et n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de baisser sa main. La lionne la lui prit délicatement pour la ramener sur ses genoux en lui caressant la peau du bout des doigts. Judy souriait amoureusement en la contemplant, clignait lentement des yeux et faisait de petits bruits en soufflant par le nez. Savannah se sentit presque gênée par son attention.

— Oui, mon amour ? » murmura-t-elle.

— Tu es tellement gentille… Quand je vais pas bien tu es tellement gentille avec moi…

— Ah, tu trouves que je suis méchante quand tout va bien ?

Judy écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche d'un air si ahuri que Savannah ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Non, t'es toujours super gentille ! Comment tu fais ? » lui demanda Judy le plus sérieusement du monde.

— Monsieur Meadowers, » appela un employé, « le taxi est là.

— Merci Paul, » lança le vieil homme en se relevant, sa trousse de premier secours à la main. « Mesdames, voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ?

— Merci monsieur, mais ça ira. Et merci aussi pour votre aide, » dit Savannah en se levant à son tour, avant de soulever Judy par les aisselles.

— Oui, merci ! Et désolée pour le verre. Ils sont vraiment tout petits.

— Ce fut un plaisir. J'espère vous revoir bientôt, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire avant de s'éloigner.

Savannah conduisit Judy jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée et rejoindre la rue, tâchant d'ignorer les regards amusés ou désolés qui se posaient sur elles. Judy tenait debout à peu près droit, mais elle garda tout de même ses mains fermement autour de ses épaules.

— Savannaaaaaah ? Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ?

— Non.

— Course de minuit !

— Mon amour, on a un taxi.

— C'est pas grave !

— Il fait noir.

— Mais on y voit. Avec nos yeux de chats.

— Tu vas te retrouver le nez dans le fossé.

— C'est pas vrai, je vais trrrrrès bien, » ronronna-t-elle en frottant son nez dans le cou de Savannah.

Cette dernière sourit et se tourna vers elle. Ses bras cajolèrent ses épaules, faisant des va-et-vient le long de son dos, tirant des frissons et de petits soupirs à la plus âgée. Elle poussa son menton vers le haut pour mieux la voir et s'abattit sur sa bouche pour un long baiser. Judy se mit à fondre entre ses mains, prête à s'écrouler, les yeux fermés, uniquement concentrée sur la langue délicieuse de sa compagne qui caressait la sienne.

Lorsque Savannah s'arrêta, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le rez-de-chaussée avec un petit *ding !* et elle porta pratiquement Judy jusqu'au taxi qui attendait sur le trottoir.

— Aller, monte, » ordonna-t-elle avant d'indiquer leur adresse au chauffeur, un homme entre deux âges avec des oreilles de souris, et les dents de devant qui allaient avec.

— D'accord… » râla Judy en se laissant tomber sur la banquette, les yeux mi-clos. « Mais j'aurais quand même pu courir, » insista-t-elle d'une voix traînante. « Je vais trrrrès bien… »

* * *

— Urgh… J'ai mal partout et je suis en train de mourir…

La plainte de Judy fut interrompue par une nouvelle remontée acide qu'elle tâcha de cracher dans la cuvette des toilettes. Elle s'essuya les yeux et la bouche, et se concentra sur sa respiration. La nausée reflua quelque peu, lui laissant un temps de répit.

La lumière de la salle de bain était beaucoup trop forte. Elle ferma les yeux et toucha ses longs cheveux pour se calmer. Savannah les lui avait ramenés vers l'arrière avec une pince avant d'aller lui chercher de quoi faire passer son mal de tête.

Parfois, Judy se demandait comment elle faisait pour supporter ses gueules de bois, son énergie et son incapacité totale à apprendre de ses erreurs, elle qui était si calme et méticuleuse.

Décidant que son estomac avait fini de paniquer, elle se traina jusqu'à la pénombre de la chambre à coucher et se laissa tomber sur la couette, en sanglotant lorsque sa nuque fit un bruit bizarre et que son mal de tête s'accentua pendant quelques secondes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a appris ?

Elle ouvrit un œil, mais ne se sentit pas capable de tourner la tête vers l'encadré de la porte où se tenait Savannah, alors elle se contenta de regarder dans le vide.

— Pas plus de quatre verres, la prochaine fois.

— Bien.

— Même s'ils sont tout petits.

— Oui. Tiens, prends ta pilule.

Judy se souleva tant bien que mal et s'adossa à la tête de lit avant de prendre le verre d'eau et d'avaler l'antidouleur que lui présentait Savannah. Elle termina son verre en trois gorgées.

— Ah là là, regarde-toi, ma pauvre… » soupira Savannah d'un air presque moqueur.

— Tu es cruelle…

— Et moi qui croyais que tu me trouvais gentille.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser la tigresse, et un sourire de sa part lui fit savoir qu'elle était pardonnée.

— Il faut que tu manges quelque chose.

— Pas tout de suite…

— Une banane et du bacon ?

Judy y réfléchit puis secoua doucement la tête.

— Est-ce que je peux juste avoir un câlin, pour le moment ?

— Hum… Je crois que je peux faire mieux, » sourit Savannah.

Elle s'éclipsa et Judy leva les yeux au ciel en grimaçant. Pour être honnête, elle avait un peu faim, mais elle avait peur de revomir si elle mettait quoi que ce soit dans son estomac. Elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau au début de sa grossesse, enceinte de sa portée de cinq tigreaux et se demandant si elle voulait vraiment être mère à ce point.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un flou plus ou moins agréable en fonction de la conscience qu'elle avait de sa douleur, puis elle entendit à nouveau un bruit venant de la porte.

— Pas de bruit, d'accord ? Maman est un peu malade, donc il faut être gentil, d'accord ?

Le panneau s'entrouvrit, et cinq petites frimousse passèrent par l'interstice, d'abord hésitantes, puis plus assurées lorsqu'elles virent le sourire et les bras ouverts de leur mère allongée dans le lit.

Cam, Loan, Mai, Dan et Kim sautèrent sur le matelas en babillant à voix basse des paroles d'amour ou d'inquiétude que Judy n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Elle se contentait de hocher doucement la tête en réponse tandis que Savannah poussait à son tour la porte, tenant dans ses mains une assiette avec deux bananes et un joli petit tas de bacon qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet avant de venir s'installer près de la tigresse et de sa portée.

— C'est bien comme ça ? » murmura-t-elle tendrement.

— C'est parfait, » ronronna Judy.

Son mal de tête commençait à refluer légèrement. Elle sentait ses petits s'installer autour d'elle. Cam et Mai blottis contre son flanc gauche. Dan à droite, la tête sur son sein. Kim et Loan, sous leur forme féline, roulées en boule sur son ventre et ses genoux. Et Savannah, sur sa droite, distribuait le porc grillé et lui offrit une banane.

Elle l'accepta, un sourire ému éclairant son visage. À cet instant, elle se sentait la métamorphe la plus chanceuse au monde. Elle était peut-être un désastre ambulant pendant les fêtes. Elle parlait à n'importe qui et dansait sans honte et ne contrôlait plus sa force lorsqu'elle serrait un énième verre dans sa main.

Mais elle avait la plus gentille des compagnes et la plus belle des familles, et même si le contrecoup était dur, elle se sentirait toujours mieux, entourée des siens.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce texte vous a plu!
> 
> Si vous avez vraiment beaucoup aimé, que diriez-vous de soutenir mon travail?
> 
> J'offre divers services en commission avec des prix très bas : traduction, correction, voire écriture ou recherche de texte s'il vous faut quelque chose de spécifique. Pour plus d'information, vous pouvez aller sur mon blog tumblr à https://torisfeather.tumblr.com/commandes-fr, ou bien m'envoyer directement un mp si vous êtes intéressé.
> 
> J'ai aussi un compte ko-fi si vous voulez me soutenir, à https://www.ko-fi.com/A0271TY5, et aussi un compte Tipeee, à https://fr.tipeee.com/feathers, où vous pouvez me soutenir en regardant des clips vidéo, ou, pour une donation régulière, avoir des textes gratuits, des réductions sur les commandes, et aussi me proposer de nouveaux projets!
> 
> Mais même si vous ne faites rien de tout ça, je vous suis quand même super reconnaissante de me lire, et j'espère que je pourrai continuer à écrire pour vous le plus longtemps possible!
> 
> À la prochaine!


End file.
